remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Crawback
Crawbacks '''are hermit crab-like Mimics that hide inside their shells until approached. When inside their shells, they are invulnerable to damage. They attack with two large claws, alternating if the player stays close to them. Tactics Tips & Attacks Crawbacks can be difficult to kill because of their size and their ability to crawl back into their shell to protect its body as soon as the player moves too far out of range. Staying within their attention range without getting too close to their claws is the key to safely dispatching this mimic. A Crawback is one of few Mimics that have some '''Defense. Aeronaut Distance is your friend in this one as Crawbacks have a limited attack range. So simply get some distance between yourself and then turn and attack it. A faster but slightly more dangerous method is to run at the crawback, attack it and then continue to run through while it is unable to damage you. Get some distance, turn and repeat. This should not be attempted in close quarters. Some platform-dwelling crawbacks can be attacked safely from below, whilst others can be lured to a step which they will be unable to get past, allowing an Aeronaut to simply stand slightly beyond their reach and shoot safely. For the Crawbacks in "Water Samples" (OT0005), lure the Crawback to the Watergrub spawn location to distance yourself and shoot the Crawback until it dies. Ferric If given enough room, leap over the crawback, dive bomb and retreat, repeating until the mimic has been dispatched. Walls can be used to cling and climb out of reach if possible. If not enough room for dive bombing, hit and run the other way. If you have a low enough ceiling, position the Crawback below you and double-jump to hit them with a tumble and attach back onto the ceiling. If you are on flat land, you can also use the ground roll move, as when you jump back, you will be out of range of attack. If on slanted land, this strategy will not work. If the Crawback is held back by natural barriers (like stumps in the Charred Forest) the Ferric's regular attack has a longer range and you can stand just out of range and kill it. Whilst not a particularly reliable method, the Ferric's backdash can be employed when fighting this mimic, with the player using a standard attack on the crawback and then backdashing away, repeating until the crawback dies. Crag Cling to a wall out of the Crawback's reach and attack downward. The ceiling grab / down swipe technique can be effective on this mimic, although the player should be careful not to ascend too far away from the crawback as it will simply retreat into its shell. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Crawback: *This large Mimic hides inside its strong shell, waiting for its prey. It chases after them snapping its powerful claws. First Encounter: Charred Forest Quest Relevance *In the Mission "Crawback Attack" (MD0209), 12 Crawbacks are scattered around the Charred Forest. *During the Sidequest "Have you seen my Laces?" (RR0001) from Rook Reynolds the player has to collect 2 Laces from Crawbacks located in Steamport Sewers. The rooms with the Crawbacks are also filled with Pidgeflies during this quest. *In the Sidequest "Water Samples" (OT0005), Crawbacks are the first obstacles that much be dealt with before guiding each Watergrub to their 12 respective water sampling devices scattered around Camp Calluna in Hatchwood Wilds and collecting each Water Sample for Otto von Tesla. *In the Mimicology Quest "Crawback Study" (CY0032), the player must collect 25 Crawback Claws for Cypress. Trophy Farming The Checkpoint Route: Mines Checkpoint: Go left and up. Canyon Checkpoint: Go left twice. Cable Car Checkpoint: Go left, down, right. Kill one. Go left and down. Kill one. Kill 7 other mimics to respawn the circuit. If Checkpoint jumps are slow, alternate between the 2 rooms each containing 2 Crawbacks. Kill 7 other mimics to respawn the circuit. Related Enemies Snapshell Category:Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies